Una verdad
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Que tan fuerte debe ser una cerveza para sacar a la luz los sentimientos de un aleman?


Debo decir que no estoy para nada satisfecho por como me quedo xD pero no importa xDD ya fue…

Esta dedicado a mi Gilbo xDDD que siempre me atormenta con el germancest al punto de que me termino gustando xDD

Tu Tonio te quiere prusiano agolatra, torpe y lloron!!! -3-

Sintió los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, pero le dio demasiada pereza abrir los ojos. Se acurrucó dentro de las sábanas, volteándose para dejar de maltratar sus ojos con la luz. Estiró un poco los brazos, tenia que levantarse, aunque no quisiera. Tanteó el cuerpo que reposaba a su lado y se acercó para abrazarlo. No era normal en el hacer eso, pero quería descansar, y era la única forma de mantener a Feliciano tranquilo…

Un momento… Feliciano?

Feliciano se había ido a pasar la semana con su hermano!

-GILBERT!!!

Ludwig se incorporó de inmediato al sentir que el fornido cuerpo que tenia al lado era el de su hermano. Este frunció el ceño y refunfuño.

-Guarda silencio West… aun es temprano, duérmete ya…

-Que haces aquí!?

-Duermo…

-Me refiero a aquí, en mi casa!?

El albino se sentó sobre la cama y talló sus ojos, dando un bostezo.

-No puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano?

Alemania suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Ya estaba demasiado despierto como para volver a dormirse, además se negaba a hacerlo con su hermano ahí al lado.

-La próxima vez por favor avisa antes de llegar, y no te metas en mi cama mientras duermo.

Salió de la habitación y se encamino a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, dejando solo a su hermano. No era que le desagradaba tener a Gilbert ahí, pero siempre se sintió incómodo a su lado, además… a quien le gustaba que se metieran en su cama sin avisar?? Ya tenia que soportar a Feliciano, y eso era demasiado.

-Weeest…. Aliméntame!!

Alemania puso cara de sufrido al ver como su hermano lo había seguido a la cocina.

-Esta bien… te preparare algo de desayunar.

Rendido hizo el desayuno para dos personas y lo sirvió al cabo de un momento. Gilbert, siempre haciendo uso de sus buenos modales, se termino el plato a una velocidad con la que Alfred termina una hamburguesa y se acarició el estomago.

-Nada mal West, sin duda es mejor que la comida barata que hace el idiota cuatro ojos.

-Habla con propiedad en la mesa -.-U

-Waaa, no seas así!! Sabes que soy todo un caballero!!! O no soy perfecto!? Kesesese.

Suspiró y terminó su desayuno, levantando los platos y poniéndose a limpiarlos, de forma cuidadosa y perfecta como solo Alemania sabia hacer, con cuidado de no derramar gotas fuera del lavabo.

Finalmente terminó y se secó las manos, dejando la toalla doblada perfectamente al lado. Volteo para encontrarse a Gilbert cerca de el, con una ceja levantada.

-Nunca te dijeron que tienes una especie de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo?

Ludwig se sonrojó, la verdad es que se lo habían dicho varias veces.

Gilbert sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Gracias por la comida.

Después de eso se alejó, caminando a la sala, seguramente a ver televisión. Alemania se quedo tildado un momento, tubo una especie de retroceso a cuando era pequeño y su hermano mayor le acariciaba la cabeza para darle un cumplido. Se sacudió, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el mayor, sentado en el sofá cómodamente.

-Vas a decirme que haces aquí?

-Ya te dije… vine a visitarte…

-Te volviste a pelar con Roderich…

-…

-…

-Fue su culpa.

-Lo sabía.

Ludwig suspiró y se acercó a las escaleras para volver a su habitación. No tenía interés en hacer nada ese día, solo descansar.

-A donde vas?

-A mi cuarto…

-No seas aburrido!! Pasa un rato agradable con tu hermano kesesese.

El alemán menor levantó una ceja. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano para saber que no seria nada "agradable" ese rato.

-Creo que paso, gracias. Estoy bastante cansado…

-Yaa, no seas así… veamos que tienes de divertido por aquí…

Gilbert se levantó y caminó a la cocina, Alemania estaba seguro de que no podría librarse de el aunque quisiera, asíque se acercó al sofá y se sentó sobre el, con su porte rígido de siempre. Escuchó como Gilbert revolvía entre su ordenada cocina.

-Oooh, aquí hay algo bueno!

El prusiano salió con una enorme botella de cerveza que Lud tenia guardada. No quería abrirla porque era realmente fuerte, incluso para el.

-Te quieres poner a beber al mediodía?

-La cerveza no tiene horario hermanito!! Anda, bebe un par de tragos conmigo kesesese.

-No me parece que sea la mejor idea Nii-san…

-Confía en mi… que puede pasar?

La lengua cálida sobre su cuello lo hizo gemir. Un mar de sensaciones se arremolinaba en su cabeza. Quería parar y al mismo tiempo seguir hasta finalizar. El cuerpo ardiendo que tenia sobre si mas el suyo propio decía que lo segundo era el camino que debía seguir.

El placer, el deseo y sobre todo el alcohol no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Asíque opto por dejarse llevar aun sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría horriblemente.

Tomó a su hermano mayor por las mejillas y lo besó con rudeza y desenfreno. Gilbert le correspondió del mismo modo. Abrazándolo por la cintura mientras que Ludwig lo aferraba del cuello.

Las manos hábiles del prusiano recorrían su cuerpo de forma enloquecedora, provocándole deliciosos y provocativos gemidos que encendían aun mas el cuerpo de su acompañante, obligándolo a desabrochar su pantalón para introducir una mano traviesa.

Al sentir su miembro acariciado se arqueó levemente y gimió con un poco mas de fuerza. A medida que las caricias eran mas intensas sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen y Gilbert no podía ocultar su eufórica sonrisa.

-On, West… no te imaginas lo que me provoca hacer tu rostro.

Las mejillas del alemán enrojecieron más de lo que ya estaban y Gilbert rió encantado. Besó su pecho, deteniéndose un momento en los pezones para saborearlos y morderlos con deleite. De a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con el borde del pantalón y finalmente bajarlo, trayéndole un gran alivio a su hermano puesto que su erección empezaba a dolerle al chocar con la molesta prenda.

La lengua prusiana se deslizó de forma felina por la longevidad del alemán, lo que le provocó un gran gemido y se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama.

-Aahh… Nii-san…

-Te gusta West?

Sonrió Gilbert, lamiendo la punta de ese delicioso miembro e introduciéndoselo con cuidado en la boca.

-Aaah… si…. si…

Dijo Ludwig entre gemidos de placer.

Estuvieron así un rato. Gilbert estaba demasiado entretenido saboreando el miembro y oyendo a su hermano gemir y pedir cada vez más. Quería sentir esa deliciosa esencia, pero el alemán aguantaba bastante. Sin dejar de lamer y succionar, miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos. Este le devolvió la mirada, cargada de deseo y desesperación.

-Nii-san… hazlo…. Ahora…

Gilbert entornó los ojos y sacó el miembro de su boca, para juntarla con la de su hermano menor, y sin dilatarlo ni prepararlo se bajó su propio pantalón en introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de Ludwig.

De no ser porque la lengua de su hermano le invadía la boca, el alemán hubiese gritado por el dolor. Gilbert comenzó a moverse sin siquiera esperar, de forma brusca y desenfrenada. Separo sus bocas y Ludwig finalmente gritó, aunque sonó mas a gemido que a grito. Le dolía y bastante, pero no quería parar. Se aferró al cuello del prusiano e intento seguirle el ritmo. Su hermano mayor le gemía en el oído. Esto era el paraíso tanto para el como para su hermano.

El dolor le fue haciendo paso al placer cada vez más rápido. Ambos se movían de forma brutal. Dos bestias en la más fuerte de las relaciones. Ludwig tenía la sensación de que la cama se rompería en cualquier momento (N/A: Y si… tremendos roperos teniendo sexo ¬¬U me da miedo hasta a mi xD).

La cabeza del alemán ya no funcionaba con claridad, pero en el fondo sabia que esto lo había deseado por años. Desde que lo había conocido lo quería. Ese ser ególatra, torpe, pervertido e histérico era lo que siempre había querido. Su guía en la vida. Su hermano mayor.

-Ahh… Gilbert… Gilbert… te amo…

El prusiano abrió mucho los ojos y se detuvo, mirando el rostro sonrojado de su hermano sin creer en lo que oía. Este le paso una mano por la mejilla con dulzura y le rozo los labios con los suyos.

Gilbert lo abrazó y lo besó de forma brusca, pero encantadora. Era su forma de mostrar lo feliz que lo había hecho.

Volvió a las embestidas, igual de excesivas pero notoriamente más dulces.

-Dilo de vuelta…

-Te amo…

-Otra vez… dilo otra vez…

-Te amo Nii-san…

-Mas alto..

-Te amo! Te amo mas que a nada!!

-West…

Ludwig no aguantó más y se corrió en el vientre de ambos. Segundos después Gilbert lo imitó. Ambos con un sonoro gemido.

Sus cuerpos sudados yacían juntos bajo las sabanas revueltas, uno sobre el otro. El albino le dejaba dulces besos en la mejilla, mientras que su hermano le acariciaba el cabello.

-Estas ebrio West.

-Lo se.

-No tienes conciencia de lo que dices.

-Tal vez no… pero no por eso deja de ser verdad

Gilbert rió divertido.

-Tienes razón. Me has dejado sorprendido.

-Yo también lo estoy.

Le continúo besando el rostro hasta detenerse en su oído.

-Te amo West…

-No te creo, tu nunca dices la verdad cuando estas ebrio.

-Jeje, tienes mucha razón… - Ludwig suspiro notoriamente triste. La sonrisa de Gilbert se intensifico.- pero yo no estoy ebrio…

Y con esa reveladora verdad, empezó la segunda ronda.

FIN


End file.
